characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hera Syndulla
'Hera Syndulla '''is one of the two deuteragonists of ''Star Wars Rebels. Character Information Personality Among the members of the Ghost Crew, Hera Syndulla is considered the mother figure of the bunch. Bringing together six rebels, her fellow crewmembers treat Hera with the utmost respect and authority. She is the only one who can keep Chopper in line and reprimand Zeb whenever his actions are questionable. Like all the other members of the Ghost, she was sympathetic toward those who fell victim to the Empire and helped bring about inspiration to her followers. Whenever she was infuriated with Zeb or Chopper, she would occasionally call Zeb by his full name, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, his real name C1-10P. When she first meets Ezra Bridger, she was mildly impressed with the boy's resourcefulness and how his personality reminds her of Kanan when he was younger. She was the first to warmly welcome him on the Ghost when he got into conflict with Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. After learning he was an orphan and had no parents, she felt sympathy for him. Hera is an outspoken young woman who is not afraid to call people out on their actions, such as pressing Kanan on to train Ezra and later, reprimanding Ezra when he disobeyed her orders. Like Ezra, Hera tries to see the best in everyone and attempt to bring it out. According to Kanan, some of Hera's traits were picked up on by Ezra. Hera is also an ace pilot, being able to outmaneuver even Darth Vader, despite him being one of the better pilots. Because of her talented skills, Hera stayed on the Ghost most of their missions because she could fly away faster. When she does go on missions, Hera proves to be capable of looking after herself on the battle, being an excellent fighter and markswoman. Apart from her idealistic nature, Hera was the first Rebel to see that Senator Gall Trayvis was a traitor and a spy for the Empire. As the series goes on, Hera becomes more involved and loyal to the Rebellion, acting less flirtatious with Kanan and more in command of the Ghost crew, but still remaining the fiesty, motherly figure of the bunch. She becomes invested in the rebellion so much, that she does not even consider what life she wanted to live once it was over, letting her personal needs not get in the way of things. However, after their losses on Atallon, Hera realizes that she could not let the Rebellion control her life. At the end, she wanted to continue her life with Kananand decided that is what she wanted when the war was over. Even being a mother to her toddler son, Jacen, Hera still participated in the battle of Scarif in Rogue One. After losing Kanan, Hera feared lthat she would lose someone else she cared for, as she protested to Ezra not to surrender to Thrawn. Hera is a stern and motherly figure towards the Ghost ''crew, especially acting motherly towards the younger members of the crew. When she and Ezra were imprisoned in her own home, Hera acknowledged that he and the rest of the crew were her family and the Ghost was her home and that all she needed was her family, Kanan, and her father Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Possessions Weapons and Equipment Other Possessions Facilities ''Star Wars Rebels Background Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Printed Media ''A New Dawn'' In the prequel novel to the series, A New Dawn, Hera was revealed to have met Kanan Jarrus when he was a lowlife drunk on the planet Gorse. She had learned his past as a Jedi Padawan after he used the Force to save her life. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine Comics Video Games Relationships Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Sabine Wren Garazeb Orrelios Chopper Gallery Complete third season.png SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg SWR S4 Poster.jpg SWR S2 Banner.jpg SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg Ghost Crew render.png Rebel Recon Missions.jpg Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Ghost Crew Finals.png Hera piloting the Ghost.jpg Hera RENDER 1.png hera season 3.png Hera Syndulla 2.jpg Hera Syndulla 3.jpg Hera Syndulla.png Hera Wanted Poster 2.jpg Rebels1x01 2254.jpg Starwars3x19 1503.jpg Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pilots Category:2014 Debuts Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Tritagonists